My opinion on LucyX many
by Zireh
Summary: JUST MY OPINION AND OTHER STUFFS ABOUT PAIRINGS FOR LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRYTAIL, DON'T WORRY I'LL REMOVE THIS IF YOU WANT ME TOO I DON'T REALLY MIND JUST WANTED TO SHARE MY OPINIONS AND STUFF :)
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS OR NOT I DON'T REALLY CARE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

THIS IS NOT A STORY... YES I KNOW.

THIS IS MY COMMENT'S ABOUT LUCY AND HER PAIRINGS WTH A LOT OF MANY GUYS

FIRST OF ALL

NALU NATSU X LUCY

IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS AND CANON C'ON YOU GUYS! ITS SOOO VERY OBVIOUS THAT THE TWO BELONGS FOR EACH OTHER

STICY STING X LUCY

WHY I ALSO LIKE THIS PAIRING? EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT'S AN OBVIOUS CRACK PAIRING OF ALL TIME NEXT TO LAXUS X LUCY

WELL MY ONLY COMMNET THERE IS THAT THEIR BOTH BLOND... YEP IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THE HAIR COLOR SAME GOES WITH LAXUS...

AND YOU CAN MAKE SUCH AN AWFULLY GREAT THREESOME, LOVE TRIANGLE, NETORARE AND RAPE STORIES ABOUT STINGXLUCYXNATSU NOH?... AND I LOVE STORIES WITH ANGST AND DARK THEMES

LAXUS AND LUCY?

NO WAY I NEVER LIKED THE PAIRING, I LIKE LAXUSXCANAXMIRA BUT MORE ON MIRAXLAXUS...

WHY IS THERE LAXUSXLUCY ANYWAY? MAYBE BECAUSE THEIR BOTH BLOND THATS WHY THEY PAIRED THEM UP

GRALU?

JUVIA MIGHT KILL LUCY FOR THAT

I NEVER LIKE THE IDEA OF GRALU... I CAN'T ACTUALLY PICTURE THEM AS TOGETHER TOGETHER

I ONLY SEE THEM AS BROTHERS AND SISTERS YOU KNOW... I NEVER THOUGHT OF THEM AS A COUPLE

AND ANOTHER THING... GRAYZA? GRAY X ERZA? SERIOUSLY?! NEVER! I DON'T LIKE THAT PAIRING IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT ERZA ONLY HAVE HER EYES ON JELLAL AND HIM TO HER SO GIVE UP ON GRAYZA PEOPLE! BUT THEN AGAIN WHO AM I TO MAKE YOU HATE GRAYZA...

YOUR OWN OPINIONS YOUR RULES.. I DON'T REALLY CARE THOUGH :)))))

ROLU...

NAHH... THERES NO RELATION GOING ON BETWEEN THEM...

I PREFER ROUGE X STING AND GRAY X NATSU YEP I LIKE YAOI ... HAHAHAHA BUT NEVER A FAN OF YURI

AND BESIDES ROUGE LOOKS NICE WITH YUKINO AND STING WITH YUKKINO... THEY MAKE A VERY GOOD THREESOME AHAHAHAHAHA OR A LVE TRIANGLE... WHATEVER

ROUGUE X GAJEEL IS ANOTHER THING TOO... I KINDA SEE WHAT'S UP ABOUT THAT..

ROUGE X LEVY THA'S CUTE SPECIALLY WHEN YOU THROW IN THE METAL DRAGON SLAYER TO CUT OFF THE RED STRINGS CONNECTING THEM

JELLAL X LUCY...

WHAT THE FUCK GUYS... THAT IS SOOOO NOT GONNA HAPPEN

IT'S A CRACK PAIRING... AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE READING STUFFS ABOUT THAT

LUCY X LOKE LOLU

THIS PAIRING S CUTE

A STORY BETWEEN THE SLAVE AND THE MASTER

BUT HEY... I LIKE LOKE WITH ARIES BETTER... HAHAHAHHAAHHAH

ZEREF X LUCY?

NAHHHHH...

ZEREF LOOKS BETTER WITH MAVIS... I COULD TELL SOMETHING IS UP WITH THOSE TWO... I JUST HOPE THEY HAVE A HISTORY WITH EACH OTHER! HIRO PLEASE MAKE A STORY ABOUT THIS TWO!

WHAT MORE PAIRINGS...

DROY X LUCY AND JET X LUCY, MAX X LUCY WARREN X LUCY(NOT GONNA HAPPEN!)

ELFMAN X LUCY (I PREFER EVERMAN!)

LYON X LUCY (I LIKE LYONXJUVIAXGRAY BETTER)

LUCY X SABERTOOTH GUYS NOPE... I JUST DON'T REALLY SEE THE CHEMISTRY... ITS ANOTHER CRACK PAIRING FOR ME... HAHAHHAHA

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT... MY OPINIONS ON LUCY AND HER MANY PAIRINGS

BY THE WAY... FOR THE ONES WHO ARE ACTUALLY FAOLLOWING AND FAVORITING ME...

HERE ARE MY COMPLETE FANFICS FOR FAIRY TAIL

ONE WEEK IN HEAT

-NALU

-RATED M

-CONTAINS RAPE AND OTHERS

FUCK U BETTA

-STINGXLUCYXNATSU

-RATED M

-CONTAINS RAPE

-HAS A SEQUEL CALLED "LET'S BE HAPPY"

THE PRINCESS AND THE DRAGON

-RATED K

-NALU

-CREATED PURELY OF BOREDOM

LETS BE HAPPY

-RATED T

-SEQUEL FOR FUCK U BETTA

FICS THAT IS STILL IN PROGRESS

PUPPIES AND POTIONS

-NALU AND VARIOUS OTHER PAIRING

-RATED M

-UPDATED DEPENDING ON REVIEWS AND AUTHORS FREE TIME

EARLY BABY

-NALU

-RATED T

-HIGHSCHOOL EARLY PREGNANCY FIC

MY UNFINISH AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED FIC

UNSTOPPABLE MARRIAGE

-RATED T

-SHIKATEMA (NARUTO FIC)

-WILL NOT BE CONTINUED DUE TO NEJI'S DEATH

MY UPCOMING FICZ FOR FAIRY TAIL

EROTIC FAIRY TALES - CA COLLECTION OF CLASSIC FAIRY TALES TURNED ECHIE AND FUCKED UP WITH A LOT OF PAIRINGS

EPHEMERIS NIEBEL- RAVE AND FT CROSSOVER

TEAM NATSU FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT THE COUNCIL HAS BEEN TAKING HIDDEN FROM EVERYONE ELSE. "THE SECRET OF ETHERION"

PLANNING ON MAKING A DOJINSHI FOR FAIRY TAIL...

I WANT TO MAKE A MATURE DOUJINSHI THOUGH I'M TO LAZY TO MAKE ONE HAHAHAHHAAHAHA

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT...

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HATE ME AND FORCE ME TO DELETE THIS OKAY... I DON'T MIND DELETING THIS

ANYWAYS... BYE BYE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYS! DID YAH ALL JUST SEE MY VERY FIRST 'FLAME REVIEW'?!**

**IT WAS SUPER SHOCKING BUT... I'LL LET YOU GUYS SEE**

**ITS A REVIEW FOR MY STORY "PUPPIES AND POTIONS"**

**You a Retard Hoe ****7/29/13 . chapter 1**

Go FUCK yourself n ur caps FUCK HEAD btw ur story sucks u should die for posting it!

**OMG RIGHT?! **

**WELL ANYWAYS THERE ARE ONLY TWO THINGS THAT I CAN SAY...**

**1ST OF ALL... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH YOU HATED MY STORY**

**AND**

**2ND OF ALL... IF YOU HATED IT WHY DID YA READ IT?**

**HAHAHAHA**

**WELL ANYWAYS... I THINK I'LL TURN THIS STORY AS LIKE MY BLOG OR SOMETHING **

**ANYWAYS... GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I'M SOOO BUSY**

**I'VE GOT TONS OF HOMEWORK THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, PROJECTS AND EXAMS!**

**ALGEBRA IS FUCKING KILLING ME TOO ;( **

**ANYWAYS HERE'S MY NEWS FOR YOU ALL**

**I'M ALREADY HALF THROUGH THE STORY OF EARLY BABY... AND I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO POST IT BY SATURDAY (NOT FRIDAY CAUSE I JUST GOT A JOB, I'LL BE TEACHING TRADITIONAL CHINESE DANCE AT MY OLD SCHOOL) **

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS... WELL TO TELL THE TRUTH I DON'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION FOR IT ANYMORE... ****BUT I'LL CONTINUE IT! **

**NOW FOR MY OPINIONS ABOUT LUCY X MANY AND OTHER PAIRING!**

**DON'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT CANA X BACHUS IS SOOOO IN THE BAG? I MEAN THEY ARE LIKE SUCH AN AWESOME COUPLE AND I DON'T SEE THEM AS A CRACK PAIRING, THE ONLY CRACK PAIRING THAT I SEE ARE LEVY X NATSU, LUCY X LAXUS AND MANY MORE... ERZA X ICHIYA? I'M GONNA BARF! 0.0**

**SO FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER IN FAIRY TAIL MANGA...**

**WHAT KIND OF REACTION WILL LUCY SHOW WHEN SHE SEES NATSU IN KID VERSION? HUH? HUH? **

**I CAN'T WAIT! **

**I GUESS, GRAY WOULD MAKE FUN OF NATSU FOR BEING SMALL... AND ALSO IF EVER THEY SEE ERZA...**

**THE CHAPTER IS LIKE FOR LOLICON FANS RIGHT? WELL ANYWAYS I WISH LUCY WOULD LIKE GO AND HUG LITTLE NATSU AND JUST SQUISH HIS HEAD BETWEEN LUCY'S BOSSOMS... HAHAHAH**

**AND SEE HIM GET NOSE BLEEDS!**

**HEY HAVE YOU GUYS EVER THOUGHT THAT NATSU ISN'T REALLY OBLIVIOUS? OR DENSE?**

**I GUESS HE'S DENSE WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE... BUT I THINK HE ISN'T 'THAT' STUPID WHEN IT COMES TO PERVERTED THINGS...**

**I THINK HE'S USING HIS STUPIDITY TO GET A GLIMPSE AT LUCY'S NAKED BODY...**

**LIKE WHEN HE WOULD BARGE IN LUCY'S BATH WHILE SHE'S STILL TAKING A BATH OR WHEN SHE WAS TAKING A SHOWER AND NATSU WOULD LIKE GO RUNNING BACK TO LUCY HAVING A SHOWER ONLY ERZA STOPPING HIM... I DON'T REMEMEBER WHAT EPISODE IT IS BUT... IT'S IN THE GMG ARC**

**I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LUCY ISN'T REALLY WEAK... I MEAN... WITHOUT HER, NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO CLOSE THE ECLIPSE GATE AND ALSO WITHOUT HER THE WORLD WOULD BE ENGULFED WITH CHAOS BECAUSE OF THE 'CLOCK'**

**SHE'S STRONG! AND DON'T HATE HER GUYS... **

**I DON'T HATE OR LOVE HER, I JUST LIKE HER AND ADMIRE HER OF HER HIDDEN STRENGTH AND I GUESS SHE ISN'T AWARE OF THAT STRENGTH AND I GUESS NATSU SEES THAT STRENGTH ;P HAHAHAH I'M GETTING LOST HERE..**

**ANYWAYS JUST GO HERE IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND STUFF AND GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY STORIES :)**

**TEASERS AND TRAILERS WILL BE SHOWN HERE AS WELL ;)**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT GUYS AND JUST WAIT CAUSE I CANNOT REALLY JUST ABONDON A STORY YOU KNOW... I HAVE TO FINISH IT WITH EVERYTHING I CAN! (WELL EXCEPT FOR NARUTO...'UNSTOPPABLE MARRIAGE' I'M REALLY NOT CONTINUE IT ANYMORE... I LOST INTEREST EVER SINCE NEJI DIED... I'M STILL SAD ABOUT IT AND I HAVEN'T READ THEIR NEWEST CHAPTERS GUESS NEJI HYUUGA'S DEATH JUST GAVE ME SUCH A POWERFUL BLOW THAT I CANT SEE MYSELF WATCHING OR READING IT ANYMORE... I'M TOO SAD**

**I LOVE STORIES WITH**

**LISSANA X NATSU X LUCY X STING FICS! THEY JUST GIVE THAT GO FIGHT FOR THE ONE YOU LOVE FIC!**

**I SPECIALLY LOVE LOVE LOVE! STING X LUCY X NATSU! THEY JUST GIVE ME THE SPARK! AND I LOVE IT!**

**I DON'T LIKE FICS WITH K TO K+ THEY ARE TOO FLUFFY AND BORING...**

** LIKE HUMOR ANGST ROMANCE AND SOE OTHER STUFF AND I SPECIALLY LOVE RATED M FICS... THEY MAKE ME FALL ASLEEP EARLY HAHAHAHA**

**BYE FOR NOW GUYS! LOVE YAH ALL MWAH :***

**AND NO I AM NOT BOTHERED WITH THE GUY WHO JUST GAVE ME A FLAME REVIEW IN FACT I WAS HAPPY CAUSE EVEN THOUGH SHE/HE HATED ME AND MY STORY HE/SHE STILL GAVE ME A REVIEW AND THAT JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH HE CARES WAHAHAHAHA**

**I DON'T CARE! LOL**

**WELL ~TA~TA~ BB! **

**FROM YOURS TRULY... ZIREH**

**BY THE WAY YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ZIREH06 **

**I DON'T LIKE STALKER PERVS OKAY SO BE NICE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELL YEAH GUYZ!**

**I'VE KNOWN THIS FOR A WHILE NOW... BUT**

**WATCH THIS!**

watch?v=stkt0-173iE

OVA6 OF FAIRYTAIL

NATSU AND THE GANG FINALLY MEETS THE ALL SO GOOD AND BAD ASS RAVE MASTER! HELL YEAH!

WELL I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS BUT... WELL I JUST WANNA SHARE!

OH YEQAH ABOUT MY STORIES WAIT A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE

COLLEGE AND WORK IS KILLING ME AND I NEED TO SETTLE MY SCHEDULE! PLUS MY FINALS IS DRAWING NEAR... I HAVE TO STUDY AS HELL

BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE ONES EVERYTHING IS ALL DONE AND I'M ALSO HAVING A MAJOR WRIGHTERS BLOCK! AHAHAHAHAAH

BYE BYE GUYS! SEE YAH AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

No Title

Lying here on the bed at the middle of the night listening to the radio using my silver IPod nano trying to sleep with eyes shut close. Something suddenly vibrated under my pillow I looked under it and found my cell phone. I unlocked the keypad and took a look at who ever texted me, thinking that it's just another group message from my pears I somehow isn't interested, but still took a glance at the name of the messenger and it turns out that it's HIM. My face turned red, my eyes widened of shock and my mouth half opened of disbelief. I can't believe he would suddenly text me out of the blue, I was surprise. I read the message and it says to come outside of the house and see him. I covered my mouth in disbelief and looked outside of the window just to make sure it's true or not and there he was standing just in front of the house wearing a brown t-shirt that has a lettering that says "king of Flirt" and navy blue ma-ong pants. I was hesitating to whether or not to do as he says or just ignore it and go back to my concentration to sleep but in the end I end up getting up and putting on some black jacket and came down from the house and onto the white gate. I quietly opened the white gates door, afraid that I might wake up some neighbors. I opened the door and saw him just in front of me. He asked me if he could come in, I hesitated to let him in but in the end I let him. When he went in he suddenly hugged me tightly and didn't even let me breath, saying nothing other than…SORRY… he apologized to me over and over again just like a broken tape playing the same scene over and over again, he suddenly cried and tightened his hug even more making me gasp for air. He cried and cried while saying sorry, he cried regretting every unfaithful things he has done to me, hated every single day that he would left me out of the blue, and because of that he spend the rest of his days not with me in sorrows he regretted it all.

I hated him; I loathe him for everything he has done to me. I gave him everything; I gave him my hope, my trust and my love. And now, what did I get in return?! ICE, he gave me chill when all I wanted was his warmth I can't ever forgive him. I wanted revenge, but when he hugged me so tightly that I couldn't even breathe and cried to my shoulder that hatred inside me slowly faded away even when I wanted revenge I couldn't do it. All my sad and painful memories faded.

That night I was solidified and can't move an inch.

**so umn... yeah**

**i'll be removing this now... or not i'll just leave it here yah?**

**anyways message me if you want me to remove it or not as in like 10 reviews of telling me to remove this!**

**so.. guess who?**

**its yukino and sting! yey! no... i'm not their fan i semi ike it in a way but no... am not a fan of their pairing...**

**umn... yes this short story is actually MY STORY... yes the guy was my childhood friend... and no we didn't became together together... we just had a mutual understanding till it died down yeah... forever alone? guess so hahaha**

**ANYWAYS EARLY BABY IS COMMING UP! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! miss meh?**

**anyways i just thought about this great story plot and am gonna give you guys the summary and tell me if what story i should make**

**before that... **

**EARLY BABY will meet its END soon! ahahahha**

**and when it ends... I'll also finish the PUPPIES AND POTIONS (just a couple more chapters and shall end too but before i finish this story, I'll finish EARLY BABY first)**

**so here's the thing!**

**i always wanted to try making a FILIPINO story... but then again am not really good at making TAGALOG stories... stupid right? considering that I'm a Filipino... **

**I also wanted to try making a FAIRYTAIL FANFIC ONE SHOT... cause if you look at my profile i didn't do any one shot of FT... well there is one "The princess and the dragon" but still!.. its rated K! and idiotic, i just made it out of boredom and shit...**

**so first of... I was also planning on making a Rave X FT... but then... i'm kind of lazy and i lost interest in it... even though I've got the perfect plot for it... and i'm not an action fan... i can't make any story that has action in it... **

**also... **

**I'm also planning to make an EPILOGUE for "ONE WEEK IN HEAT" remember that?! hahaha that was the first ever story i wrote for FT and also my most favorite next to "PUPPIES AND POTIONS" that story is my number 1! woot woot!**

**anyways so yeah here are the plots on what i want to make...**

**NUMBER 1 "EROTIC FAIRY TALES"**

**Plot: actually there's no plot here... just a collection of fairy tales with sexual twists ;) **

**with a lot of pairings! LOL**

**NUMBER 2 "Luna Vermiculus"**

**Plot: It has been a long time since Lucy joined the guild. it has been sooo sooo long and yet the whole guild has a secret that they won't share to Lucy... even Natsu didn't know anything about that secret. Curiosity kills a cat right?**

**NUMBER 3 "PRISONER"**

**Plot: Welcome to the world of demons, where everything is full of darkness and sorrow! **

**Natsu the prince of the of the underworld... who is mostly known for his title "THE DRAGON DEMON" is now celebrating his 18th birthday along with his nakama and his uncle Atlas Flame and his other uncle Gildarts...**

**Atlas Flame is very fun to be with but strict when he teaches Natsu how to rule his kingdom while Gildarts his pervy uncle who was gone for almost 10 years finally returns to celebrate Natsu's birthday and to give him a rare kind of present that is has last seen back 400years during the war.**

**i' bad at summaries anyways tell me what you want me to make...**

**and all of them are RATED M...**

**seeing that i clearly can't make RATED T stories.. they always end up being not soo good... :(**

**anyways... review! ;)**


	6. Ephemeris Niebel

**EPHEMERIS NIEBEL**

**TEAM NATSU FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT THE COUNCIL HAS BEEN TAKING HIDDEN FROM EVERYONE ELSE. "THE SECRET OF ETHERION"**

It was a very peaceful day for the guild, Natsu throws random tables at Gray while Gray dodges them making it hit Elfman and the others straight in the face thus making another fairy tail brawl

"Sigh… nothing like an everyday…" says Lucy as she looks over at the request board after all it was her turn to look for jobs

She scanned the whole board but couldn't find anything that matches her interest… when suddenly she found something that has **B **as the first letter in the poster that is almost covered by the other request posters she took it and began reading its contents

"The **B**ook of great history Ephemeris Niebel… hmn? Please find it, it ones belong to my great great great grandfather Niebel reward: 1000,000,000,000Jewels" Lucy's eyes went wide at the zeros

"NATSUUU!" she shrieked in excitement gaining the dragon slayers attention

"What is it?!" Natsu and Happy run towards her

"jj….jjj…"

"Spit it out!"

"100 billion jewels! Just think with all of that jewels! I can buy my own house and I might just buy my old mansion back!" she squealed in excitement

"Let me see that" Natsu took the request paper from Lucys hand and started reading "The book of great history? Eephemeris Niebel? Just for one stupid book he's willing to give such jewels?! That sounds fishy…"

"Did somebosy said Fish?!" ask Happy as his eyes glowed and sparkled from the word fish itself

"I see, but none the less, Lucy chose this mission and so we must abid" commented Erza holding her plate of strawberry cake

"Hmn? Looks like its n easy job!" says Gray

"Juvia wants to come as well!" says Juvia now clinging on to Gray

"If its about books and history count me in!" says Levy

"Well if Levy is…" started Droy and Jet but was stopped by Gajeel who step up and carried Levy

"If this shrimp is going so will I and this book kind of fishy dodn't yah think?"

"Fish~~~" cooed Happy drooling

"I want to join in too, if you guys don't mind…" says Wendy

"Mira! We shall choose this mission" says Erza as she throws the plate away and Mira catches it just in time with a smile

"Okie Dokie!" says Mira as she began writing down the request and filling it up

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Lily, Happy and Charl we all shall meet up tomorrow morning at 8:00 am in front of the train station, dismiss!"

At the word train Natsu began turning green and blue "Natsu! we aren't in the train yet!" Lucy whined

"Where do you think we shall be going Lucy nee?" ask Wendy

"Hmn… well since it did say The book of great History with a book of such greatness should be found at Fior's great Library" Lucy pointed out

"Oh, it appears you are right Lucy, I just got a call from the person who sent the request, she just said that it is located at Fior's great Library ad she wants to meet all of you in this address she gave me" Mira smiled as she gave Lucy the paper

"Thanks"

The gang began packing up their things and was thinking of being back to Fior/ Crocus after all it has been a long time since they last been there… it has been 3 years exactly after that GMG event. And they began reminiscing about it.

Lucy just got out from her bathroom and was about to change clothes. She first look at her entire room and saw no pink haired Natsu and blue furred Happy and so she exhaled and drop her towel to the ground. She then took her nicely pink laced panties and slowly wore it, sliding it up gently and smoothly with a small smile on her face. When the underwear was half through her nicely cream thighs the window shut open revealing a pink haired man with a grin spread n his face… but… there was no blue furred cat?!

"Kyahhh!" she shouted

"Shhh! Not so loud Lucy your gonna wake the neighbors" he whispered

"What are you doing here?!" she pointed out forgetting that she's buck naked and her underwear is just hanging on her thighs

"What are you doing Lucy? Is Gray's hobby contagious?!" he ask not affected at Lucy's voluptuous hot smexy body and just stared at her confuse

"Kyahhh! She shrieked yet again, she was about to Lucy kick him when suddenly Natsu pushed her onto the floor making him on top of her, his face was so close to Lucy's that she can feel is hot breath making her face flush

"Na…Natsu what are you…!" she was cut off by Natsu's hand capping her mouth shushing her "be quiet" he commanded with his stern and husky voice making her gulp and shake underneath him nervous at what he plans on doing next

_This is it Lucy, your virginity will be taken by no other than Natsu Dragneel your bestfriend, nakama, team mate the dragon slayer, salamander Natsu Dragneel_ she thought as she shuts her eyes close when suddenly she heard her door opening she shut her eyes open and glanced at who could it be

Erza walked in along with Gray, Juvia and Happy their eyes widened at the scene. Erza flushed, Gray's nose bleeded, Juvia squealed with happiness while Happy rolled his tongue

"They LLLLLike each other!" he cooed

"Nnonono NO this isn't what you think!" Lucy began defending herself as she pushes Natsu away from her

"What do you mean Lucy?" Natsu ask still pinning her down n the floor with his weight

"We… We are sorry for intruding at your utmost intimate moment, we were playing hide and seek earlier and thought Natsu went here to hide, but it seems hiding was not in his mind…" Erza began stuttering a bit she then bowed her head and grabbed Happy's tail and Grays ear as she pulled them with her leaving Natsu and Lucy alone while Juvia just followed Erza with hearts on her eyes

"NALU is in the air that means Juvia does not have any love rival anymore!" she sanged as she walk along with Erza

Morning

Lucy and Natsu arrived infornt f the train station just in time, they then waited for Erza and the others. Minutes later Erza appeared along with Happy, Juvia and Gray. They all waited in silence until Erza coughed up and slowly approached Lucy and flushed

"Lucy…. did it hurt?!" she ask

"Hurt what Erza?" she ask dumbfounded when suddenly she remembered what happened last night and started blushing "E..Erza! it's not what you think! Nothing happened last night" she exclaimed crossing her arms

"I see… then I shall leave this to you, if the two of you finally do it make sure to use this" Erza handed over to her and left immediately Lucy looked at the very thing That Erza placed in her hands… her eyes widened and was about to squeal but controlled hersef and decided to hide it putting it inside er luggage

Another 3minutes cam and Levy, Gajeel and Wendy finally arrived Levy seems to walk very funnily as her legs shook everytime she steps forward while Gajeel has a very unusual smirk on his face, Wendy was blushing and refused to talk. She was red as tomatoes!

"What's wrong Wendy? Are you sick?!" ask Erza as she planted her hand on the gir;s forehead but felt she's fine

"I.. I am fine…." She said as she run over to Lucy with Charle behind her

Natsu began sniffing the air and noticed something different fro Levy's scent but shrugged it off "Hmn, must be a new set of shampoo she's using"

Lucy heard Natsu but decided to shrug it off she then turned her attention to her best girlfriend Levy

They were about to talk about what's wrong with Levy's walk when Erza pushed all of them inside the train heading to Crocus

Lucy sat beside Natsu whose head is now resting on her thighs and moaning a lot from his sickness but was slowly fading away as Lucy began patting his head and her fingers began twirling around Natsu's pink locks. Gray commented at Natsu's pathetic weakness when Juvia knocked him out making him unconscious, making him lie down on Juvias thighs as well as she began humming such a perfect tune of lullaby

Erza sat beside Wendy who is still fushed as a tomato and just in front of her sat Gajeel with an undying smirk plastered in his face and Levy who is faintly blushing and was faking reading a novel on her hands. Erza raised a brow at the unusual antics but decided to stay quiet. Happy still tries to give Charla a fish while Lily is sitting on top of a small table sipping his cucumber juice in silence

As the train ride finished Natsu burst out of the train shouting how happy he is that he survived the deadly train ride and thank Lucy for her help in soothing him. Juvia clinged onto Gray as he looked at her in disgust and a little bit scared… remembering how strong Juvia's punch heck, it can even rival Erza's punches! Levy can now walk normally and smiled naturaly with everyone, Wendy doesn't blush anymore and is holding Charle while Happy and Lily are flying Gajeel isn't smirking anymore and Lucy and Erza began looking at the address

The team looked around trying to find a small little house but couldn't find any, when they got to the nearby forest there they found a small cottage that fitted the description they had on a piece of paper it was a small wrecked cottage and gave them doubt as how much the reward is but never the less they still knocked at the door. The small wooden door slowly opened and revealed a young blond girl with a tattoo on her face that resembles Jellal's tattoo that made Erza quite shock and wanted to bombard the little girl with questions but refrained herself

"Can I help you?" the young white haired girl ask

"We are here to take the mission, we are Fairy Tail" all of the gang showed their insignias and the girls face brightened up she then transformed herself into that of an old woman with long white hair that dragged to the floor she has wrinkles on her face confirming everyone that she is old the same age as Master Macarov

"Come in" she said despite of being old she has quite a very sweet and pleasant voice like bell to their ears

She motioned everyone to sit down on the floor as she gave them a jar of cookies and poured them milk she then sat on her racking chair and ordered Natsu to lit up a fire to make them all warm and cozy. Lucy and Erza raise their brow as to how coe this old lady knows Natsu's and everybodies magic when it downed to them… the old Lady's a mage! She can even change her appearance!

"Excuse my ignorance but what is it our mission about?" ask Lucy

"You shall know ones you listen to my story…" she said

Gajeel then lied down attempting to sleep but then Levy slapped him, Natsu stared at the old lady like a child waiting for her story while Wendy did the same smiling

"Before that, can you please tell me as to how and why you have that mark on the right side of your face?" ask Erza as she gulped down her milk and magically was filled with milk again

"Hmn… I see you know of this mark? It only shows that I am a mage of Mildian an old village who has ones stood here in this very place. The mages of Mildian were mages who does not complete missions such as what guilds do but we mages of Mildian does not, our duty as mages were to guard time and see to it that no one alters time. The lost magic called Time arc was made by my people, along with other lost magics. Our people started Magic" se explained "Now I shall tell you my story" she then pointed at her book shelves and a very large and thick book floated in the air and slowly dropped on the old lady's hands

"Okay, here, Let as start here…"

727 years ago… when the mages population on the world was only 30% there was a great war called the dark bring war. My great great great grandfather was one of the rave soldiers. Those rave soldiers was the ones who are in the god side and defeated the bad guys who wielded the forbidden dark bring. A gem that contains all evil only one weapon can defeat that gem and that is called rave. But only one person can hold the rave stone and that person is called the rave master. The war ended smoothly but of course sacrifices were made.

"So… did the rave master survived?" ask Natsu

"I am already old forgetful and this book I am holding is just a book that contains small details about the war and its secrets. My parents told me about the Great War and since the use of such extreme magic was used to stop the war the magic council erased it all from the history books and did not permit everyone to say a word about the Great War. Because of the Councils declaration they took my great grandfather's journal and hid it somewhere inside Fior's great Library. Ones you get it back to me I shall give you your reward 100,000,000,000 jewels. I do not mind if you scan the book out of curiosity" the old lady said

Erza and tha gang stood up and nodded "We shall go then and look for the book with cautious" and so the team walked out and headed to the great library

"Now I'm soo curious!, I heard about this great war before from my mom, but she didn't tell much" Lucy said rubbing her forehead trying to remember her mother's exact words concerning the subject

"Oh, I read about that too but the books I had only said about a great war that almost annihilate the world" says Levy rubbing her temples

"Argh! Shut up!" says Gajeel

Ones they got inside the Library, Erza spotted a guy she knows and approached him

"Jellal?"

"Erza?! Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same, aren't you being arrested?"

"No, I have simply disguise myself as Mystogan again…"

"I see, so answer my previous question"

"I am here in search of a book that the council hid from the entire world I have seen it ones when I was in the council"

"I see is it called Ephemeris Niebel?" she whispered

"Yes! That is exactly the book I am searching for"

"Why? It is our mission to bring it back to it's owner"

"It said that the author of that book was a Mildian citizen and from what I heard from Ultear, I have a Mildian blood judging from my skills at sorcery and the tattoo in my right eye" e explained

"I see, shall we look for it together then?"

Jellal nodded

Natsu and Lucy along with Happy looked for a golden and thick book that has Ephemeris niebel as its title, since that is what Jellal described it, Juvia and Gray searched for it from the 2nd floor, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy looked for it on the 3rd floor while Erza and Jellal looked for it on the 4th floor

"aghhh I'm pooped.."

"Natsu don't be such a lazy bum! Help me find it!" Lucy said "Damn! I can't reach this odd looking book! Happy can you get it for me?" Lucy turn around to face Happy but the blue exceed disappeared she growled inwardly and decided to take it herself when she lost her balance and fell directly at Natsu's lying body as she came to, she stared in shock as to where her face landed. He face landed directly at Natsu's crotch, her mouth firmly placed at Natsu's junior. Natsu just stared at her "If you wanted to touch it, you could at least ask yah know?"

"What the hell happened here?" ask Erza when she shut herself up when she saw Lucy and Natsu's predicament.

Lucy is on her knees her face firmly place at Natsu's crotch, her hands gripping at Natsu's baggy white pants while Natsu's hand is place on Lucy's shoulder

"…N..L…Na….Natsu, Lucy!... you…. You can't just… ehem" Erza closed her eyes "you two can't just do it here like some rabbits in heat! Do it on your own time in a private place!" she huffed and walked away but was stopped by Jellal as he pointed the book that is now lying on the floor

Lucy sat up and was speechless _It it it it was… soooo big…. _She tought while blushing _how come he was soo dense_ _and stupid_

She straightened up and took the book from the floor and acted like nothing happened

She blowed the dust away from the book's cover and began wiping it with her hands the book was big and thick and was gold it has the title and she read it aloud "Ephemeris Niebel"

It was a good thing that only they were present inside the library at this day well except for the workers and librarians.

Erza called on to the others. Ones they all settled on a very far table on the library Erza signaled Lucy to begin.

"Okay, since the old lady said that we can read it and since the meaning of Ephemeris is journal I'm guessing that Niebel is the name of the author" Everyone nodded in agreement and tld Lucy to go ahead and open the book

Hello, My name is Niebel and I am a mage with the power of illusion magic. I can change in any shape and form

"ohh! Just like Mira! A takeover mage" says Natsu enjoying listening to Lucy's voice

I was ones called the illiusionist, judging from the way I write or speak I am in fact 10years old. I just really act maturely considering that my time as I were born is filled with challenges and being carefree or childlike isn't really good at this times

"Lu chan skip a bit…" Levy ask

"Okay" Lucy then turns a lot of pages till she finds something that catches her eyes a clearly drawn time line

Here is the time line I have made for you readers in the future to understand and to also understand what X really meant in our year

Year 9992 Shiba the first rave master was born

Year 0000 Resha Valentine the one who created the Rave stone was born and died after creating the rave

Year 0015 The Great Darkbring war began

Year 0016 The great war end causing over drive and annihilated half of the population of the earth. The Rave stones vanished leaving only one rave stone to Shiba even Plue dispeared along with the other rave stones

Year 0050 Haru Glory was born the 2nd rave master

Year 0066 Haru meets Plue and Shiba and inherits Ten Commandments and the rave stone and started his quest to find the other rave stones

"hmn, this is quite interesting…" says Erza

The X in our year signifies Resha Valentine the goddess, the holder of pure Etherion's death, but did she really died? Let's find out.

On the year X066 I met Haru Glory the rave master alongside his companions, Hamrio Musica a sliver claimer, Let and Julia a couple who is not human but is from the legendary Dragon race, and Finally Ellie, Ellie was a weird girl with a lot of mystery in hand. She doesn't remember who she really is and didn't even know her real name. she got her name from a tattoo she has on her arm that reads ELLIE but in reality it was actually a number tattoo stating her number as an experimental subject that read 31773 when you look at it upside down.

I knew all of this from Sieghart, he is one of the strongest mages here in Mildian and he can control any element! After all he is an element master. He has light blue hair and has the Mildian mark on his face as well.

"Did he say Dragn race?!" ask Wendy , Gajeel and Natsu surprise

"Umn, yeah"

"Okay read on bunny girl"

Jellal remained quiet hearing Sieghart's name

I have come to know all of the rave warriors and decided to come along with them despite of me being young and weak.

They were fun to be with and was proud to call them Nakama

"He just said NAKAMA!" exclaimed Natsu as Erza shut him off by punching him on the head

On this same year that Sieghart was announced to be a traitor in our village and was held in prison, I helped him set free but we were to late as thousands of other fellow Mildians guarded and planned on killing Sieghart on the spot. Why was he considered a traitor? Simple. He set out on a journey two years ago to kill the etherion girl who jumped through time thus creating such distractive wave to time flow and it is our duty as a mage of Mildian to guard time and make sure its flow is perfect.

There has been a rumor back then that people held on experiments on young girls and injecting them the power of fake etherion but all of the girls died because such a great and powerful magic couldn't be handle just by an ordinary girl

But Sieghart knew too well not to leave it as just that and so he searched for those labs and blowed them all, when he looked at the remains of the building he saw one girl who survived. With an upside down number on her arm, the girl number 31773 who ask Sieghart who she was making him realize that the girl doesn't have any memory but nonetheless he still killed her on the spot. He also plan on killing the drak bring's master King Raregroove as the theory says that Dark bring can also destroy time with its powers but meeting Haru he changed… he changed that's why he was considered a traitor to the village

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

I'm pooped! Well I leave this to that! Its boring like shit! I'm not continuing this…..


End file.
